The Evil Within
The Evil Within is the third episode of Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot At E.V.O.lved's lair, the team is looking for the Klain that they left there by mistake. Richard, who keeps changing his personality, changes into Un-Named, revealing his powers, implying that Un-Named is a Liherian. Matt jokingly states how since Liherians use brain power to do anything, that he is no use to Richard. Un-Named then throws Matt against the wall, who then accidentally steps on the Klain, his anger being increased. Richard, who at the time had transformed back from Un-Named, transforms into Stone Pillar, who manages to use mana to decrease Matt's anger. Richard then transforms back into human. Soon after, what appears to be a Citrakayah run by. Richard transforms into XLR8 to check it out. The Citrakayah suddenly stops causing XLR8 to almost crash into him. XLR8 yealls at him for doing so. The Citrakayah turns around, appearing to be Fast Track with blue eyes and no Alpha-Omegatrix. He then turns human, revealing himself to be a Negative Richard called Drahcir. Soon after explaining his reasons for being here, Drahcir and Richard begin to fight. Destiny and Matt rush in to see what happened. WildMutt (Drahcir) transforms into Upgrade to morph Goop's (Richard's) anti-gravity disk, possesing Goop. Destiny realizes what has been done, Matt absorbs some metal and pounds Drahcir off of the disk. Richard then changes into RichardVicktor, who electrocutes Upgrade causing him to transform back to human. At the base, Matt locked Drahcir into an energy field, which he escaped from using Big Chill (Drahcir). NRG (Richard) then attacks Big Chill, who transforms into Lode Star (Drahcir) magnetise NRG's suit and throw him. NRG then transforms into Jetray (Richard), who is caught in SpiderMonkey's (Drahcir's) web. Jet Ray turns into Terraspin (Richard) to cut away the webbing. Enraged, SpiderMonkey transforms into Way Big (Drahcir) and crushes Terraspin. Terraspin spins waybig into the water nearby, then, after gaining his balance tranforms into Way Big (Richard). He then fires a laser at Drahcir Way Big's head fin, causing him to faint and transform back to human. Azmuth arrives revealing that Drahcir was made due to a malfunction in the Alpha-Omegatrix, causing the Galvan form to become sentient and be a negative form of Richard. Knowing that the Gakvan was his least favourite form, Azmuth says he will have to do without a Galvan form. Walking to the phone, Matt says he is contacting MK to inform him that Richard has a Liherian, although not thinking, he once again jokes about him being useless to Richard. The episode ends with Un-Named approaching Matt, who is attempting to not get hurt. Major Events *Richard gains a new villain. *Although he never appeared, Richard can no longer go Grey Matter. *Un-Named, Stone Pillar, XLR8, Ultimate SpiderMonkey, Eatle, Goop, RichardVicktor, NRG, Jet Ray, Terraspin, Ultimate Humungousaur, ArmoDrillo, Kick-Butt, Big Chill, Lode Star, and SpiderMonkey make their debuts. Characters Heroes *Richard *Destiny *Matt *Azmuth Villains *Drahcir Aliens Used By Richard *Un-Named (2x; debut) *Stone Pillar (debut) *XLR8 (debut) *Ultimate SpiderMonkey (debut) *Rath *Eatle (debut) *Blamurai *Goop (debut) *RichardVicktor (debut) *NRG (debut) *Jet Ray (debut) *Terraspin (debut) *Way Big By Drahcir *Fast Track *Ultimate Humungousaur *ArmoDrillo (debut) *Kick-Butt (debut) *WildMutt *Upgrade *Big Chill (debut) *Lode Star (debut) *SpiderMonkey (debut) *Way Big Trivia *This episode has the most aliens used in an episode, topping with 20 used aliens (21 for those who count both times Way Big was used). **This episode also has the most debuts in an episode, topping with 14 debuts. *Although Humungousaur wasn't used by Drahcir, and SpiderMonkey wasn't used by Richard, both of their ulitmates appeared. **It is confirmed Drahcir went straight into Ultimate Humungousaur because he doesn't need an Alpha-Omegatrix to transform. However, it is still unknown how Richard went straight into Ultimate Spidermonkey. *It is confirmed Grey Matter was chosen to be Drahcir's true form because he is Richard's least favourite alien. **It may also be a referance to Albedo from Ben 10, as both are alternate copies of the hero. *Stone Pillar is an alien Richard obtained from a previous crossover with Sif 100. *The name "Drahcir" is "Richard" spelled backwards. This was chosen as his name due to him being a Negative Richard. *It is shown in this episode that if a Galavanic Mechamorph merges with Goop's anti-gravity disk, the Mechamorph will be in control. Category:Episodes